Deadpool Vol 2 9
, (story) | NextIssue = (Title) , (story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Jason Pearson | Writer1_1 = Daniel Way | Penciler1_1 = Paco Medina | Inker1_1 = Juan Vlasco | Colourist1_1 = Marte Gracia | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Axel Alonso | Quotation = Yeah. That is a gun in my pants. But that doesn't mean I'm not happy to see you... | Speaker = Deadpool | StoryTitle1 = Magnum Opus Part 3: Hard to Get | Synopsis1 = Deadpool has developed the hots for the Black Widow, and wants to know if she has a boyfriend. She seems to start to take a shine to him as well, until Paladin interrupts. Deadpool teleports back to his hideout in an unoccupied office building in lower Manhattan, where he meets up with his bud Taskmaster, who's in on the plan to squeeze Osborn. Back at the Oscorp diplomatic suite, Black Widow is studying up on Deadpool, when they are contacted by Osborn, who is disappointed to learn that they cannot locate Deadpool, despite the tracker that Ant-Man placed on him. Osborn suggests they simply call him and ask him, since there is a plane with a rent-a-banner flying behind it stating "BW hearts DP? Call 212-555-4685". Black Widow calls the number and they trace the call to Broadway and Pine, where she sends Ant-Man and the others to get him. Deadpool calls back and is chatting with her, when over the phone she hears the van that Ant-Man took get hit, when she realizes that Deadpool is in the plane, and is taking sniper shots at the Thunderbolts. Right before the plane crashes into the water, Deadpool 'ports back to his hideout, calls Black Widow again, then traces the line and 'ports to her location. She pulls a gun and tries to shoot him, they fight back and forth a bit, and then he jumps in and kisses her. She demands to know why he did that, and he tells her he loves her, until once again they are interrupted by Paladin telling her that they are heading back. Deadpool and Taskmaster (disguised as Deadpool) decide who's going to head back to the Black Widow and who's going to stall the rest of the Thunderbolts with a game of rock-scissors-paper. As Taskmaster heads up to where the Black Widow is, Deadpool immediately runs into the Thunderbolts, and begins his attack on them. While on the rooftop, the Deadpool-disguised Taskmaster convinces the Black Widow to leave with him, only to have her reveal that it's a trap, and they have him. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** *** Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes =After getting shot by Black Widow through the heart he starts singing "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi | Trivia = During the time when this comic was made, Deadpool and Black Widow's Live Action actors, Ryan Reynolds and Scarlet Johansson were married. | Recommended = | Links = }}